


Not reaching the end is better sometimess

by JayAndJackLover



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayAndJackLover/pseuds/JayAndJackLover
Summary: Jensen takes Jared hiking! Jensen hates hiking but it was his idea anyway... he has a surprise for Jared after all!
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 19





	Not reaching the end is better sometimess

"Oh God! Who the fuck invented hiking again?" Jensen bitches to Jared for the 4th time and they are only hiking for half an hour. To say Jensen is not happy is an understatement!

"It was your own idea dude! Quit bitching." Jared laughs at Jensen. Don't get Jensen wrong..He loves his best friend and he is doing it for Jared! But at that moment Jensen wants to hit him with the picnic bag he is carrying. Hiking is not something Jensen wants to do willingly....like ever! It's more Jared and Gen's thing. But there is something Jensen is excited to show Jared and he forgot about the physical torture he'd have to endure for a moment when he made the plan. And now the asshole that he calls his best friend is laughing at his pain. 

"I hate you!" Jensen pouts.  
"Aw baby..Don't be like that. You love me enough to make this plan in the first place!"  
"If I ever make a plan like this again punch me in the face! That is if I am not dead from all this pain first!"

That gets Jared's attention and he gets a little worried if Jensen was really hurt!   
"Hey are you seriously hurt? Let's go back.."  
"Nothing happened! I'm not going back..I finish what I start.." And with that Jensen chuckles and increases his pace!  
"Wait up for me!" Jared is surprised to see the sudden change of Jensen's speed! 

He can't see Jensen for a moment cause Jensen is so far ahead. But then he hears a loud thud.

"Jensen, are you okay? Oh my God..What happened?"  
"I think I hurt my ankle!"  
"Let me see.."  
"Leave it!"   
Jared sees Jensen getting teared up. And Jensen never tears up! Unlike Dean, who cries in almost every episode!   
"Hey are you crying? Is it hurting that bad?"  
"No.. no! I'm okay. Let's go!"

When Jensen tries to rise from the spot, Jared practically holds him down.   
"Wait a minute.. We are not going anywhere!"  
"No, we have to go to the top!"  
"I said no! We will rest here and you can have your picnic here and then I will call for some help. We are not going!"

The only thing that can describe Jensen's look at that moment is a very large but very cute puppy who has been kicked and told that no one loves him. Jared finds them a suitable spot nearby and helps Jensen move and sit. And Jensen is still pouting.

"Come on cheer up, dude! We have a nice view, a nice picnic basket. It's very romantic!" Jared says making a kissy face at Jensen but Jensen doesn't smile! So Jared tries again. "Hey, I know you did it for me! And I am still enjoying! It's still perfect!"  
"No, it's not! I have this whole thing planned and now everything's ruined!"  
"What's ruined?"  
"My plan! I have this whole speech ready! And I was already nervous and now I can't even reach to our destination!"  
"You are nervous? To talk to me? Are you proposing to me?" Jared winks mischievously!  
"Yeah, I went to Jared and everything!" Jensen jokes and they both laugh at their own stupid joke that never gets old!

But then Jared looks at Jensen seriously because Jared knows his friend doesn't get nervous often and even less often he admits it to anyone. Jared doesn't know why yet but he knows whatever that is making Jensen nervous is a big deal for him and if it is important to Jensen, then it is to Jared too.

"Hey" Jared says softly sitting beside Jensen, his shoulder brushing Jensen's. "Look, whatever you want to say to me, show me, it doesn't need to be on the top of a mountain or any other special place. This is as perfect as any. Because it's us. We are both here together! Whatever you wanna say to me, you can!"

Jensen smiles quietly knowing how they both can be so sappy for each other sometimes. But he decides to Jared is right. He should just say what he wants to.

"So Jay! You remember asking me if I thought things are gonna change after the end of the show...with us I mean..?"  
"Uh huh.. I am just so sad and a little scared of change you know!"  
"Yeah, I know I brushed you off saying that it won't change anything. But I am scared too man. I am scared to even think about it. Or talk about it."  
"Hey we will make it work."  
"Yeah, let me finish,okay?"  
"Yeah, go on."  
"These 15 years you have been the one constant in my life. I am so used to having you around. Even going on hiatus was not so tough with a hope that I am coming back to you! And our working schedule was always the same so I never had to really miss you on my free time when you were just too busy for me or vice versa. You have been there for me in my grumpy mornings, over worked evenings, tired nights and drunken mid nights. Whenever I feel bad or sad or tired, I just come to get a hug from you and I don't know how to function without it. What will happen if we became too busy for those hugs?"  
"Never gonna happen!"  
"You know how stubborn I am right? I always get what I want! I decided that even if that happens..I can't have it for a long time. Even if we get busy, even if our works makes us travel more or takes us to different places for a longer time than we'd like to..And I know we'll always have Austin to come back to- But I want us to have something together. Something that connects us and something that will always get us together, no matter what!"  
Jensen gets some papers out for Jared. "What's this?" Jared asks!  
"This is a house. A vacation house. I want you to be co-owner of this house. And make a promise that no matter how busy life gets, we will always take a vacation here together every year, with our family and kids!"  
"You bought me a house?"  
"Um..I bought us a house!"  
Now Jared has tears in his eyes!   
"Um.. I hope they are happy tears!" Jensen says nervously biting his lips. He was worried that he has overdone it. Technically he knows there is no overdoing it with Jared. They don't have any limit or rules or personal space physically or emotionally for that matter. But he was still nervous .. Because buying a house was a big deal.   
Jensen is brought out of his thoughts as Jared attack hugs him and Jensen lost his balance for a second. But then he is hugging him back. "You are unbelievable!" Jared says! His voice is awed like he is whispering.   
"Does this means yes? To the whole getting together once a year no matter what thing?"  
"Yes! Of course!"  
"Awww ladies and gentlemen, he said yes!" Jensen bats his eyelashes.   
"Shut up! You're an asshole! Wait, but what does it have to do with hiking and mountain?"  
"You can see our house from the top of this mountain!" Jensen says sheepishly. " I wanted to show you the view. You could also see a lake very close to our house. We could take the kids fishing."  
"Oh my God! We have to comeback to see it!"  
"Uh no way I am hiking again dude! You can come with Gen next time!"  
"Jensen, thank you! This is the 2nd best gift ever you have given me!"  
"2nd best? What's the 1st?"  
"Your love and friendship!"  
"You are a sap!"  
"You are the one who bought me a freaking house!"  
"I bought us a house! I still own half of it!"  
"Okay okay...You bought me half of a freaking house! I am still sad about not getting a ring though...You said you went to Jared!" Jared fake pouts!  
"Bitch!"  
"Jerk!"  
"In a way it's good that we didn't reach to the end. It's like our journey together. I know the show is ending but I don't feel like our journey together in life is ending!"  
"Touche! Here, to never reaching the end..." 

And with that as soon as they fist bump, Jensen thinks Jared was right again.... This place, here, in the middle, is as good as any and everything is perfect with the right person! Even without the perfect view! And he mentally notes that he will think about searching perfect places elsewhere from now on. And he is never hiking again! Not even for Jared!


End file.
